The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yoidea’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good inflorescence form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number K062, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number K101, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Yoidea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in March, 1999. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good inflorescence form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since May, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.